You Tried To Kill Me
by The Second Ed
Summary: When a girl falls from the sky, and the Elrics take her to the hospital, what happens? Why, a stray homunculus comes to try and reclaim her, and she decides that she doesn't like the homunculus. May be HavocxOC or RoyxOC
1. Chapter 1

This is mixing the manga and the anime. My pardons to anyone who dislikes that. A bolded capital is the entrance of a new scene.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, and Sel is my character.

A small blonde boy and a suit of armor were walking on train tracks. The armor clanged hollowly every time it took a step (or he, I should say) and the blonde boy addressed him as "Alphonse" or "little brother".

After about five minutes of walking on the dusty railroad, Alphonse glanced up, his red eyes glowing slightly. "Brother," he said in a quiet, childish voice. "Someone is falling from the sky."

Edward looked up. Indeed, someone _was_ falling from the sky, and he looked like he was sleeping! Another Ling-Yao, except this one fell off a cliff when they suddenly fell asleep? No, this person didn't have the coloring of a person from Xing.

"Catch him, Alphonse. If you don't, he'll die."

This motivated Alphonse. He stretched out his arms, settling himself under the small shadow of the falling person. Within a few moments, the person fell into Al's arms, limp as a doll.

He set the person onto the ground. Ed scrambled over, pushing blonde hair out of the person's face. The eyes were closed, but he seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Take off his jacket and shirt, brother. He'll breathe better without the cloth choking him."

Edward slid a black jacket off of the person's thin arms, the black shirt going over the head. "Oh, god, the indecency," he muttered quickly, fumbling while trying to put the shirt back on.

"What?" Alphonse moved closer, despite the fact that Edward told him not to. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary on the thin person. There were extremely evident muscles and bones, a few scars, scratches, and bruises, and then…

…Small, round breasts being covered by the black shirt Edward was tugging over the person's chest and white bandages that were wrapped around them.

"It's a girl!" cried Alphonse. "Why was a girl falling from the sky?"

"Attempted suicide?" Edward frowned as the girl's head moved slightly to show a wound oozing dark red blood. "We need to get her to a hospital, Al."

Al knelt down and scooped the girl up. She lay in a doll-like stage in Al's arms, head lolling over his left arm, limbs dangling uselessly. Anyone would've thought she was dead had her chest not been moving up and down every fifteen seconds and if she hadn't had a pulse, unsteady though it was.

The Elric brothers ran for the hospital, the girl bouncing around in Al's arms.

**C**olonel Roy Mustang frowned in thought. "You say nobody knows who she is?"

Edward shook his head; "Her picture has been in the newspaper for weeks, posted up on shops as well. Nobody knows who she is, Colonel. At least, no one claims to know."

Roy glanced over at the bed where the girl was lying, as out cold as she had been for the past three weeks. It was getting expensive to keep her in the hospital.

He didn't know how the Elric boys could've mistook her for a boy. Once loose, her hair was a soft blonde that curled around her jaw and shoulders. Her skin was pale, as were her lips, and the doctor, once having peered under her eyelids, had said her eyes were grey. If she hadn't bound her chest, it might've been more obvious that she was female, as well, but not much. She didn't have much of a bosom on her thin frame.

She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. The doctor had tried to measure and weigh her while she was sleeping and said she was around 170 centimeters and 43 kilograms.

43 kilograms.

It could kill her simply because she was that light.

"Where am I? It's so bright in here…" she was awake, groaning softly to herself, grey eyes blinking open. She tried to prop herself up on her elbows, but failed. Utterly failed. She could hardly move her head.

"You're awake?" Roy strode over to her, dark eyes boring into hers. "I need to know your name, so we can get your medical file."

"Sel Gillie," said the girl quietly. "My name is Selena Erica Gillie."

"Where do you come from, Ms. Gillie?"

"Rizembool."

"Age?"

"Eighteen, nineteen on the fifth of April."

So she was _older_ than she looked. It seemed to be the same with everyone he was meeting.

"Rizembool? That's preposterous!" cried Edward, who had heard every last thing said. "I've been to Rizembool, and I haven't heard a thing about any 'Sel Gillie'. I would know, a strange name and a pretty face come as priority in memory."

A girl with poofy, reddish hair burst into the room, being dragged backwards by doctors. "Sel!" she cried. "Sel! It's me, Raffo!"

"Raffo?" the name tasted strange on the girl's tongue, but it rang a bell in her head. She couldn't put a face with it. Raffo. Raffo, where had she heard that name before?

"Yes, me, Raffo!" the poofy haired girl clung to the doorway, her knuckles white with the effort.

"Raffo the homunculus," Sel said after a moment. "I remember, now. You tried to kill me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters OR Fullmetal Alchemist. I _do_ own Sel, though.

Sorry, Ryu! I couldn't help but try and play you as a bad guy!

"Sel, what are you talking about?" the doctors had given up trying to pull the poofy haired girl from the doorway. She strode unheeded into the hospital room, a smirk playing on her lips. Her dark eyes leered at the girl, who scowled back.

"It was a little while ago, yesterday, wasn't it, Raffo? We were taking an innocent walk on the cliff and I was sitting on the edge when you hit me over the head with a rock and threw me off. Super-strength always was your homunculus ability," Sel's voice was cold and uncaring. She sounded like she wanted to strangle the poofy haired girl. "You were always jealous of me, even when you were _human_."

"I was never human!" snarled Raffo. Her eyes were wild. "You just think you once had a sister. You never did! Never!"

Sel's face was cold and hard as stone, but she still looked to be on the brink of tears. A decisive _click-click_ from behind Raffo saved her from going over the edge.

"Ms. Gillie is a hospital patient, and to send her over the edge of her nerves may result in her death and yours. Please, Ms. Raffo, come back after Ms. Gillie has rested." Roy's black eyes were just as cold as Sel's. What did he see in this girl to behave like this?

Raffo backed out of the hospital room, but not before pointing at Sel and hissing, "I'm going to get you for that, Gillie. You mark my words."

Before Roy could say anything more to Sel, the doctor, a man of 45, bustled in. "Ms. Gillie, I'm going to ask you to get help from Mr. Elric and Colonel Mustang so you can be measured and weighed."

Sel nodded, and took the hand Edward offered her. He pulled her up to her feet, and watched as Roy took her other hand, leading her over to the measuring/weighing scale thing.

"Ah, so I was wrong. 179 centimeters and 41 kilograms. That's very bad for your age, Ms. Gillie. That's bad no matter what. Colonel Mustang here, he's—"

"180 centimeters and 29 years," said Sel in a cool voice.

"Y-yes! How did you know that, Ms. Gillie?"

"Maybe someday I'll tell you," Sel was helped back to her bed when Jean Havoc walked into the room, cigarette in his mouth.

"Who's your new girlfriend, Colonel? Does Lt. Hawkeye know?" Havoc laughed to himself, giving a smile to Sel, who ran a hand through her blonde hair rather self-consciously, hard spots of color appearing on her cheeks.

"She's not my girlfriend," snapped Roy. "She's a hospital patient, found nearly dead falling out of the skies by Fullmetal and Alphonse."

"Cute girls _do _fall from the sky, then," Havoc chuckled.

"Well, Ms. Gillie, you're in perfect health, except for your weight. I would advise that you stay somewhere and get your weight up before leaving Central. You're allowed to leave the hospital, though. Good day," the doctor left the room.

"But…I have nowhere to stay," Sel stared at the doctor, her eyes suddenly seeming hollow and devoid of feeling. She watched as the doctor turned around to listen to her. "My family…we're a poor farming family. I can't pay the medical bill, much less get a place to stay and feed myself. Why do you think I look like this in the first place?" hot tears were streaming down her face.

She leapt to her feet, pulling up her shirt until it was nestled under her small breasts. The bones in body were extremely prominent. "Why do you think I look like this?" the tears kept coming. "Why do you think…?"

The doctor was unfazed. "I'm sure you'll find somewhere to stay, Ms. Gillie." He turned on his heel and left.

The shirt fell back around her hips. She wiped the tears away from her face and ran a hand through her blonde hair once more. She was about to stalk out of the hospital room when Havoc caught her wrist.

"You can stay with me, Ms. Gillie."

"That's kind, Mr. Havoc, but I—"

"No buts, Ms. Gillie." Havoc began to drag her out of there. It was all she could do to try and keep up with the young man.

It was a nice, cozy apartment that smelled of smoke. A couple of furniture sat in the main room, and there were two bedrooms, each supplied with a bed. A small kitchen was to the right of the main room.

Havoc sat down on a couch, Sel sitting next to him. Her legs were shuddering from the exercise of getting here after three weeks of wasting away and sickness. Normally, that small walk wouldn't have affected her.

"Now that you're here, Ms. Gillie, I think we should get on a first name basis. I'm Jean," he smiled. "And you are?"

"Selena, but call me Sel."

"Well, Sel, this is my home. Hopefully we'll get some weight on you," he remembered, vividly, her ribs, void of all fat, seeming to be skin and bone. "How old are you, Sel? I'm twenty-four."

Sel thought about this for a moment, and then asked, "When was the fifth of April?"

"Last week."

"Then I'm nineteen,"

"Your birthday is the fifth of April?" Sel nodded. "Wow, you were unconscious during your birthday. That has to be a bummer."

"To tell the truth, not really," Sel sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I wasn't lying when I said my family was poor. We can hardly afford enough food. I give mine up sometimes to see my little brother properly fed. My younger sister already died of malnutrition…"

"That's horrible," Jean looked shocked.

"And then he…" her eyes were brimming with tears again. She hadn't even heard Jean's last comment. "_He_ came along and promised me he could bring her back. He lost his whole body. I never saw him again, and he didn't even bring her back. He brought back something horrible. I wanted to burn it, but instead I held it tight. It looked so much like her. She called herself differently, and then finally ran away." Tears ran unheeded down her cheeks. "She tried to _kill _me, Jean! She tried to kill me when she found out that I was the one who made him bring her to life…"

"Shh. It's alright, Sel. It's alright." Jean rubbed her back.

"He disappeared and gave me a murderer and his son," her voice was scratchy, bloodlust in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own FMA. I tried to buy Roy off of eBay, though…

_The night was warm. A small boy of four years sat in a field of flowers. His dark hair was brushed back from his face, his grey eyes looking out at the flowers._

_His grandmother had told him that he had his mother's eyes. She had left when he turned one. She had been sixteen that year, his grandmother said. She had gone looking for a girl that his father revived. He questioned his grandmother's sanity when she said the girl was his aunt who had died a year before his birth. She reminded him that his father had revived the girl, at the price of his life._

_What he got out of that was that his mother gave her body to his father in return for the revival of her sister. His grandmother said that he was right about that._

_Turning his gaze towards the stars, the boy smiled as he remembered the only thing he could remember about his mother. He remembered her holding him on her lap, crooning sweet lullabies to him while running her hands through his dark hair. He remembered playing with jade beads that she had always draped gracefully around her neck. He remembered the blonde hair that tickled his cheeks when it was loose. He remembered love._

"_Zane!"_

_Little grey eyes flickered to the side. His uncle was running up the field, a smile splitting his face. "Zane! Selena came back! Selena came back!"_

_Selena. A bell rang in his head. That was the name of his mother! He leapt to his feet, running down the hill with his Uncle Kal._

_A thin blonde woman was sitting in the cottage, a man in a military uniform at her side. "I'm sorry I can't stay, mother. I need to find…Raffo…and finish what I began," her grey eyes were fixed on the teacup in front of her. She didn't even notice Zane walking in until the man whispered something in her ear._

"_Zane," a small smile was on her face. "My little boy. My Zane…" she stood up, knees shaking, and walked over to the boy, kneeling next to him. She wrapped her arms around him, picking him up. "Zane, my Zane…"_

_His small hands found a string of jade beads around her neck, his fingers curling around them. He pulled. The string cut into her skin, and she choked. "Zane, what are you doing?" she demanded. He pulled harder. The string broke, beads clattering everywhere. Her neck bled, and her eyes were wild. He wrapped his fingers around her neck, squeezing, his small boot kicking her in the stomach. A four-year-old was overpowering his mother. He grinned sickly and stepped on her neck, leaping up in the air to jump on it. "Zane!" she cried. "I'm your mother!"_

_Her trachea snapped beneath his feet._

Zane woke up in a cold sweat. The four-year-old boy clutched his sheets, grey eyes wild with fear, much as those of his mother had been in his dream. "Mother?" he whispered. Dark hair was plastered to his pale face.

"No, little one. Someone much better,"

A flame touched the lamp at the side of his bed. A girl, looking to be in her teens, smiled at him. Her hair was reddish, running down her back in sweet curls. Her eyes had a horrid light within them.

"Who are you?" asked Zane. He was confused, his tiny mind working quickly to figure out what was going on. It was night; he should've been sleeping. Grandma would get mad at him. She always said he needed more rest than the average person because he was a little boy, a child born of alchemic exchange.

"We mustn't talk of that, little Zane. What we must talk of is _how you were born_. My master would find that knowledge so very sweet," the girl took a seat on the end of Zane's bed.

"I don't know how I was born," breathed Zane. "Grandma told me I was an alchemic child, one my father put inside my mother as a part of him so he would be alive no matter what happened when he transmuted." Zane was quoting this directly from his memory. Of course, Grandma didn't know that much about alchemy. She was a farmer's wife. She said only _Selena_, his mother, had practiced alchemy, and that was so she could impregnate herself with part of his father.

His father. What had his father been called? He couldn't remember. It was a forbidden name in the house. Grandma refused to talk about his father, saying only that he was a filthy rotten alchemist who had stolen her daughter's heart and disappeared because of a failed transmutation.

The girl looked confused for a moment, but then nodded, figuring it out. "I know that part, Zane. I know that. I might've not been there when it happened, but I do know it. Do you know of any journals your father had? Memoirs of his alchemy?"

"Grandma has one," Zane's breath caught in his lungs. This was a bad person; he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers! He should've been yelling for Grandma!

"Zane, who are you talking to?" Grandma walked in. Her hair was styled in curls on top of her head in the daytime, but it was just limp around her shoulders right now. Her eyes seemed to go as round and wide as teacups. "Raffo! What are you doing with my grandson?"

Raffo leapt to her feet. "Nothing," she said sweetly and innocently. Behind that mask was a vile, traitorous person. Zane knew it. He wanted to…he wanted to what? He didn't know anything that would hurt her. He was a child, a child, not an alchemist! He wouldn't be able to do anything even if he tried.

_Are you so sure about that?_

The voice had come from nowhere. Zane glanced around.

_As you said, as your 'grandmother' said…you are but a piece of your father. And so you should have his memory of alchemy, his talent…_

Zane hesitated, picking up a pen from his bedside. He had been writing his numbers down earlier. He dipped it in ink, drawing an alchemic circle on the back of his hand. He didn't know where it had come from; he didn't even know what it was.

The four-year-old put the pen back down as Raffo turned around, grinning sickly at him. Grandma was crumpled in a corner. She wasn't breathing. Zane put his hand over his transmutation circle.

A flash of light came from the house.

The neighbors were surprised when they found the house burned down to the ground in the morning, and footprints made in the mud. They found an abandoned shoe, the size of a four-year-old boy's foot.

-This is a page break, zomg! -

Jean Havoc stirred awake. He could hear someone crying in the room over. Who was it? He wracked his memory for some sort of—ah, yes. Sel was in the other room. What was she crying over, though?

He slid out of his bed, pulling a pair of pants over his boxers. He opened the door to the guest bedroom as quietly as he could to find Sel in the fetal position on her bed, tears running down her cheeks and onto her legs, caking onto the flesh. He didn't even say anything and she noticed him.

"I did something horrible, Jean."

She looked up at him, staring at him with those grey eyes.

"I used alchemy."


End file.
